freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Maintenance Panel
Were you looking for the Monitor? Main = The Maintenance Panel is a new mechanic introduced in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 to replace the power system in the first two games. It can be activated on the far-left side of The Office. It allows the player to reboot the audio devices, camera system, ventilation, or reboot all at once should they get errors in any of them. Audio Devices Audio Devices allow the player to play a sound byte of BB's laugh in different rooms in order to lure Springtrap away from The Office and to other rooms. The audio may not play on some cameras, and Springtrap may be unaffected if it plays in the same room that he is currently in. After a certain amount of uses, the Audio Devices will need to be rebooted, during which it cannot be used. The number of uses before the need of rebooting it decreases as the nights progress, down to two uses by Night 5 and onward. Camera System Occasionally, the Camera System will need to be rebooted if it was used too long. The Monitor will usually be black and static, with the error message, "Video Error" displayed on the top-left of it. This means the player can't see through the cameras to see Springtrap's location, allowing him to move with impunity. Some hallucinations can still be seen and triggered. Audio can still be played, however, to lure Springtrap away, to give the player time to reboot safely. Ventilation The ' Ventilation' will shut down periodically, or when the player is jumpscared by a Phantom Animatronic. If the ventilation is offline, The Office will flash red, and the player will begin to fade in and out periodically. This will give Springtrap an opportunity to move around more frequently and attack when the player's field of vision turns black if he is close (i.e. peeking around the corner of the doorway). When jumpscared, the fading will start immediately; when the ventilation shuts down normally, the alarm will sound and The Office will flash red, then the fading will start to occur several seconds later. The player can still access the cameras and use the audio to lure Springtrap far enough away to reboot the ventilation safely. Audio The sound emitted when the player raises the Maintenance Panel The sound emitted when the player lowers the Maintenance Panel Trivia *The way the Maintenance Panel is pulled up is similar to the Monitor from the first two games, all of them pulled up from the bottom. *Rebooting an individual system will take 5 seconds, and will add up to 15 seconds if the player reboots all three individually, while "Reboot All" will reboot all 3 systems, taking about 8-9 seconds to do it. Thus, it is advisable to choose "Reboot All" instead when having more than one error as it will shorten the time wasted not paying attention to the cameras and the player's surroundings. *Rebooting the ventilation system will not unseal any of the vents, if in real life that would have to happen. |-| Images = Bring Up Maintenance Panel.png|The button to pull up the panel. Error.png|The "Error" Text of the Maintenance Panel. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Game Mechanics